


平行世界十题系列

by sawada_kanon



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:53:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 27,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25357276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sawada_kanon/pseuds/sawada_kanon
Summary: lofter逃荒者，搬运旧文。CP是Lavi x Allen,左右有意义每题都是独自主题，不相干
Relationships: Lavi/Allen Walker





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S.此处借用了http://tieba.baidu.com/p/1093750678?see_lz=1 13楼的推测。  
> 附上原文：第二，BookMan这个职位其实不是属于这个世界的，军团酱告诉了我一件事，就是Lavi的形象来源于另一部星野原本打算创作的漫画，然后在Lavi过去的记录的过程里，似乎多少有一点世界观不大一样的违和感。那么综合看，BookMan这个职位是穿越了不同世界的，所有世界的记录者，这样的话他们当然可以淡定，因为这意味着，他们记录的阅读者，就未必要是这个世界的人类，而他们可以置身世外，在看到结局后开始下一段记录。  
> -  
> 大概就是黑色教团的亚连因为圣洁消失失去了心脏死亡。因为战争结束了Bookman希望拉比能继续保持Bookman没有心的状态带拉比离开，去到另外一个世界继续经历战争，经历历史。  
> 然后遇到了这个世界的小亚连~

一、与另一个世界里还活着的XX相遇。

战争结束了，诺亚们或是死亡或是陷入了漫长的沉睡，恶魔一夕之间毁灭，圣洁如它们突然出现一般，在战争结束忽然消失。  
恶魔和驱魔师留下的痕迹消失的太快，世界好像一下子回到了和平而安稳的状态。

手上常年握着的锤子变成绿莹莹的星子消失在天际，拉比有点不适应的虚握了一下手，没有抓住任何东西。  
耳边是少女哭泣的声音，和科学班的人的声音混杂在一处，一遍遍地喊着某个人的名字。

拉比背对着正围在一块儿的人群，他想回头，但是忍住了。于是拉比扯了扯头罩，跟着bookman的步子慢慢地朝前走，和围着什么的人群越来越远。

他恍惚着听见一个气息奄奄的少年的声音，沙哑的、缓慢的，每说出一个音节好像都要耗尽所有的力气，喊着他马上就要抛弃的第四十九个名字。  
拉比。

“拉比。”

红发青年一愣，随即笑眯眯地回答：“怎么了撒，熊猫老头。”  
他头一次这样喊bookman却没被横拍出去。Bookman拢着手，慢慢说：“走吧，我已经和考姆伊说好了。拉比，准备去记录新的战争。想一想你的新名字吧。”  
红发青年的脚步顿了一下。他们还没走远，所以哭泣和喊叫的声音还能和很清晰的听见。

“下一场战争将由你独自记录试试，对比起这次结束的战争应该会很简单。”  
红发青年已经听不到bookman说了什么，充斥在他耳边的是一声又一声的亚连。乔尼利巴李娜丽库洛利巴克，bookman的继承人的能力完美地分辨出那些声音的属于者。  
于是他加快的脚步。像是想把什么毫不留恋地抛到身后。

Bookman和他未来的继承者这个世界的这场战争里依旧保持了中立的身份。他们目前混在因为战争爆发四散的难民堆中，破破烂烂地斗篷几乎没有御寒的能力。  
现在叫做宾尼的红发青年拉紧了自己橘色的围巾，没忍心去和那群围在火堆旁边的老弱病残争抢火堆旁边的位置。他残念地盯着火焰映照出的橘色光辉发呆，想象着那种温暖的感觉。

忽然有淡淡的银光映进他的眼睛。他一瞬间以为是月光，然而是淡淡光芒源自于火堆旁一个伏在男人怀里睡觉的孩子的头发。  
银色的头发，在火焰映照下熠熠生辉。熟悉而美丽的光泽。  
第四十九个名字所拥有的记忆里有什么东西在翻腾，连带现在宾尼的心跳速度好像快了起来。有个名字呼之欲出，一下下地敲击着他的心脏。

天亮的时候这群难民并没有继续赶路，昨晚忽降的气温让很多人感染了风寒。这群难民是同一个小村落的人，因此非常团结。他们暂停了行程，决定先照顾生病的同伴们。  
宾尼扶了扶眼罩漫不经心地问：“老头子，我们要不要继续赶路撒。”  
Bookman连眼睛都没抬：“这次历史由你记录，所以由你决定。”  
“那就先多待会儿好了。”宾尼咧嘴笑了起来，他站了伸了个懒腰，双手交叉放在脑袋后面，样子懒散的不得了。“我去找点吃的，饿死了撒。”

他在稀疏的小树林里遇见了正拿着树枝跳跃着试图打下树上为数不多果子的银色头发的小孩子。从身高来看好像只有十岁不到的模样，似乎是因为战乱流浪的生活，身体瘦小。  
红发青年有点出神，他下意识地喊了句亚连，带了几分连自己都没察觉的期盼。  
声音不大不小，但是在这个空旷安静的地方足够十几米外的孩子听到。

银发的孩子举着那根细长的树枝转过身来，表情有点惊讶，还带着些婴儿肥的脸蛋因为少了脸上蜿蜒的红痕看起来更加的干净美好。  
“咦……大哥哥你怎么知道我的名字？”

和第四十九个名字记忆里清亮的少年嗓音不同，眼前的孩子软糯的嗓子喊得那句大哥哥几乎让红发青年心花怒放。他走到小孩子面前，轻轻接过孩子手里的树枝，将孩子够了半天也没打下来的果子轻而易举地打了下来。  
将果子递给小孩子，换到一句孩子用甜甜糯糯的嗓音说谢谢大哥哥。  
“不用谢撒。”他如此回答，没忍住轻轻揉了揉孩子的头发。  
——真是熟悉的触感。

银发小孩子将掉在地上的果子一个个捡了起来，歪头看了半天找了一个最好的递给了红发青年。拿着果子伸出来的左手白白软软，沾了一点泥渍。  
他接过果子，咧嘴笑了起来。红发青年忽然蹲下身，视线和银发孩子平行。翡翠色的眸子和银灰色的眸子视线交错。

Bookman的继承者伸手抱住了那个叫做亚连的孩子，孩子因为青年忽然的动作一抖，怀里抱着的果子掉了，滚得到处都是。  
红发青年将耳朵贴在孩子小小的胸膛，听见了稍微有些快速的心跳。心跳很有力，不需要再靠外物的支持。  
真好。

红发青年取下自己的围巾，围到亚连脖子上，因为孩子小小的身量，他特地多围了一圈。然后围巾末尾打起了结，撑开时候就像一个小小的布兜。  
随即青年又将滚得到处都是的果子拾了回来，拍去果子上的泥土，放在了结在一起的围巾里。  
孩子因为他的动作显得有些茫然，亚连没来得及说话，红发青年蹲又下身，温柔地撩开他的刘海，轻吻他的左额。  
尽管那里空无一物。

“再见撒，亚连。”

宾尼大喊着走了啦熊猫老头，然后又被bookman一脚踢飞。  
向着这几天内认识的难民告别，宾尼笑眯眯地将当做送别礼物的面包塞给了旁边的老人。

属于第四十九个名字的那些情绪慢慢消失了。现名宾尼的红发青年习惯性地伸手去拉扯围巾。  
碰到了虚无。  
他无声地笑笑，手重新放了下去。

Bookman和他的继承者再一次踏上了记录历史的路。


	2. 二、为了回到自己的世界不得不杀掉世界的扭曲点——最爱的XXX

二、为了回到自己的世界不得不杀掉世界的扭曲点——最爱的XXX。

竹影绰绰。  
月光本是很好的，然而这一片竹林长得太过茂密，偶尔透下的几缕月光反倒让这里显得鬼气森森。  
——嘛，有没有鬼不好说，这种地方如果有恶魔的话倒是会很被动。  
拉比抓抓头发，双手放在嘴边做成喇叭状：“喂——豆芽菜——！”

没有回应，拉比只能继续往前走。  
这种地方这个场景让他有点心慌，好像下一秒又会看见大滩大滩的血迹和散落一地的扑克牌。

竹林里太安静，他一停下奔跑的脚步，四周就安静得连胸膛里心跳的声音都能听得一清二楚。  
亚连到底会跑到哪里去了呢。心脏跳得速度有点快，大概因为刚才奔跑的关系，也许是因为被某种叫做紧张和着急的情绪所影响。  
拉比突然想起来他家老头子一再告诫过的bookman不可以有心。

他一下子从回忆里回了神，摇摇头心想还是先找到亚连再说。于是他又一次大喊：“喂——亚连——”  
这回好像有了反应，竹林某处隐约传来了打斗的声音。拉比分辨了方向，往声源处跑去，一边跑一边大喊着亚连。

白色的人影忽然从某处飞了出来，神之道化的带子来不及捆住什么缓冲力道，白色的人影狠狠撞在了一株竹子上。柔韧的竹身弯成了扭曲的弧度，白色的人影直直砸在地上，发出一声闷响。

——亚连！  
拉比想出声大喊，然而张嘴什么音节也没发出来。他震惊地张大了嘴巴，试图发出什么声音。很快他发现他连身体都不能动了。  
于是他只能站在阴影处，如同一个乖巧的观众，看着眼前的惨剧。

自亚连摔出来的方向，竹林深处的阴影中，慢慢走出了一个人影。  
拉比注意到阴影中走出来的人有着和他如出一辙的红发，因为没有头罩的束缚散在颈边。巨大的锤子轻飘飘地被拿在手中把玩，来人翡翠色的眼眸望向拉比：“什么啊，你也在啊。”

拉比不可置信地睁大了眼睛。  
——真是，熟的不能再熟的人。  
你在……干什么啊……！

“哈？我在干什么？”迪克似乎能听见拉比无法发出的声音，他举起锤子，翡翠色的眼睛里闪烁着冰凉的光芒，“如你所见啊。”  
半空中浮现出十个圆圈，缓缓旋转，迪克露出一个恶质的微笑，对着地上挣扎着爬起来的亚连轻声道：“天判。”  
白色的披风一瞬间裹住少年纤细的身体，雷电再次将刚刚站起来的少年击飞，拉比注意到亚连的右手有一部分变得焦黑。

“拉比！拉比！”  
少年大声喊着他的名字，沙哑的嗓音里有无法掩饰的焦急。拉比张张嘴，想要回应，却无法发出声音。  
退魔大剑穿过迪克的身体，意料之内的没有任何作用。  
“他很在意你哟，拉比。”  
迪克轻笑，手中的圣洁再次发动天判。

再次摔出去的亚连咳出几口血，殷红的颜色刺得拉比的眼睛生疼。  
——还手，还手啊！

“他不会还击的。”迪克望向拉比，以笃定的口吻慢悠悠地回答。锤子支在地上，看来迪克暂时不打算发动下一波的攻击。  
拉比的目光落在和他一模一样的人身上——你怎么会在这里，你到底在做什……

“你对黑色教团……有点关心过头了吧。”  
“——这可不是bookman该有的样子啊，拉比。”  
“你既然舍不下的话——那我来帮你吧。”

锤子重新被握在手中变得巨大，砸下去时候带起的风声凌厉。  
拉比一瞬间感觉到血液凝固，心脏仿佛跳停。  
千钧之际被唤回的巨剑挡在了亚连面前，少年努力地抵抗着锤子越来越大的压力，仍然没有放弃着叫着他的名字。

“真可惜，不过我并不是‘拉比’喔。”迪克的声音低得像是在自言自语，锤子还在持续的变大，退魔大剑上蔓延开了细小的裂纹。  
——住手！  
“注意到了吗。你好像尤其在意这个亚连•沃克呢。否则他是不会第一个出现的。”  
迪克抬起手，锤子也随之被举起。然后，再一次的重重落下！

——住手！停下！  
神之道化的带子裹住远处的竹子，亚连在锤子落下的刹那间擦着地面滑出了锤子的攻击范围。少年浑身都脏兮兮的，看起来狼狈不堪。  
即便这样，圣洁也依然没变化成爪型，没有进行一次的还手。

“——天判！”  
——停下啊！！

“只不过是历史的墨水罢了，拉比，你在心疼吗。”  
“他们妨碍到你成为bookman了。这个亚连•沃克好像妨碍的最严重呢。”  
“什么啊。拉比，你喜欢这个人吗。”  
“拉比，成为bookman是不允许有这样的感情喔。”

迪克握着锤子走近靠在竹子上的亚连，隔在几步远的地方居高临下地看着重伤的少年。  
透过层层枝叶穿透下的几缕月光映进亚连银灰色的眼睛，好像在里面重新点燃了光。  
“……你怎么了……拉比……”  
说话间咳出了好多血沫。

迪克嗤笑了一声。  
不知从何而来的短刀反射出森冷的光泽，迪克把玩着短刀，然后将刀锋对准亚连。

——别再……！  
“当然。最后这步应该由你完成，拉比。”  
迪克的话音一落，拉比眼前一花，发现自己站在刚才迪克站的位置上，手上的触感冷硬——他正握着那把短刀。

“来吧……杀掉他，你就可以成为bookman了。”  
“你讨厌和恶魔战斗没错吧，你怕失去性命对吧？”  
“杀掉他，你就不用再担心这些问题了，也不会再拥有那些烦人的情绪了。你不是一直想当bookman吗，拉比？”

宛如恶魔的低语。

“拉……比……”  
冷汗如雨，拉比握着那把刀，无法做到松手丢弃掉。迪克按住他握着短刀的手，对准亚连胸口心脏的位置一点点地往下压去。  
血色四溅。

“拉比！”

红发青年蓦然惊醒，他一下子坐起来身来，旁边的亚连揉着眼睛一脸困倦地看着他。“你做噩梦了吗，拉比？”  
山洞里篝火黯淡了不少，拉比环视四周，他似乎惊醒了不少探索队的队员，被子被掀开的声音悉悉索索地响个不停。其中一个探索队员发问：“驱魔师大人，您怎么了吗？”

——是梦啊。  
拉比放松下来，发现自己后背的衣物几乎都快被冷汗浸透。他稍微加大了一点声音：“没事撒，做了个噩梦而已。”  
许多探索部队的队员表示理解再次入睡。亚连轻轻碰了拉比一下：“吶，拉比，你梦到了什么。为什么一直……”  
“诶？”  
身为驱魔师，他们入睡的地方离篝火最近。也许也因为火光的映照，亚连的脸上泛出浅淡的薄红：“为什么一直再喊着我的名字。”

拉比下意识想侧开目光。他轻轻呼出一口气，眼睛弯成了弧形：“我梦到了亚连你变成了一根豆芽菜~然后被人啊一口吃掉了！现在想想还真是个可怕的噩……唔！”  
头部被不轻不重地拍了一下，亚连额头上隐约有收缩着的十字路口：“是亚连啊！笨蛋兔子！”  
“明天还要继续赶路，我睡觉了。”亚连闷闷抓住被子躺下，“晚安，拉比。”  
“晚安撒，亚连。”

拉比双手交叉枕在头下，只要稍微转一转目光，就可以看见身侧少年沉睡的侧脸。

——注意到了吗。你好像尤其在意这个亚连•沃克呢。否则他是不会第一个出现的。

拉比合上眼睛，视野被黑暗侵蚀。  
某种程度上来说，他好像真的快失去成为bookman的资格了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写完发现似乎微妙地带有了Dick x Lavi的倾向  
> 但是真的是LA


	3. 三、XX已经长大了，另一个世界的XXX却还是正太/萝莉，相会后的场景。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 推荐bgm kalafina-アレルヤ  
> 一直觉得是首充满希望的歌，写得时候一直在听  
> 希望他们的未来充满祝福

三、XX已经长大了，另一个世界的XXX却还是正太/萝莉，相会后的场景。

最后一只恶魔的死亡宣告了这次战斗的结束，如今已经可以成功抵抗数十只LV3进攻的少年少女们回到了发动Time Record的人身边。

黑色长靴的主人轻盈地落在地上，李娜丽轻轻握住了米兰达的手，温和地开口：“战斗结束了哦……可以停止发动圣洁了，米兰达。”  
“……嗯。”长时间地维持Time Record发动让米兰达额头上布满冷汗，“大家都……没事吧？”  
还未解除神之道化的少年露出笑容：“大家都没事。谢谢你，米兰达小姐。”

时间的光轮从各人的身体里被回收，回到米兰达手臂上黑色的圆盘上。李娜丽腿一软差点跌倒在地，幸亏旁边的搜索部队队员扶了一把。  
六幻被插在地面上用来支撑脱力的身体，神田冷着脸拒绝了想要过来搀扶他的搜索队员。一直在米兰达身边负责保护米兰达并策应前方众人攻击的拉比看起来状态最好。他将锤子缩小收好，四处望了望。

……然后又张望了几圈。  
李娜丽第一个注意到他的动作：“怎么了吗，拉比？”

“亚连……去哪里了？你们看到了吗？”

——咦？！  
发生战斗的地方是个旷野，附近是没有藏人的地方的，唯有的几棵树还消失在了刚在的战斗里。  
最多也就一分钟前还在说着大家都没事的少年在大家目光所及的地方消失得无影无踪。远处地平线落日的余晖下，大家的脸色都苍白无比。  
米兰达的脸色最为难看：“亚连君的时间……没有回来……”黑色卷发的女子哭丧着脸：“而且……我没办法感应到亚连君的时间！”

年幼的bookman继承人费力地爬上了椅子，然后小心地站了起来，拿起来了厚厚书堆里最上面的那本书。  
阳光从窗户外面照射进来，照进年幼的继承人翡翠绿的眸子里。继承人揉了揉有些发痛的眼睛，突然发现窗外小院子里绿草茵茵的地面上多了一坨白色的东西。

“米兰达的圣洁出现了异常？亚连君失踪了？”考姆伊不自觉握紧了电话，“到底是怎么一回事？”  
搜索队员将事情完完整整地说了一遍。考姆伊皱紧了眉头，询问道：“附近有没有发现诺亚的踪迹。”  
神田抱着六幻倚在墙边，冷冷接口：“没有。”

拉比、李娜丽、库洛利和米兰达还在原地等待，期间又遭受了一拨恶魔的袭击。米兰达徒劳地一次又一次发动Time Record，然而却没有任何的效果。  
“李娜丽，我去那边找找。”红发青年将锤子放在地上，坐到了锤柄的部分，“库洛酱，她们就交给你保护了撒。”

赤足的少女有点脚步不稳地跑过来，一脸焦急道：“等、等一下！拉比！刚才的战斗你也消耗了很多的体力，我和你一起去吧。”  
“没事撒，我很快就回来。”拉比随口安慰道，目光已经不自觉地飘向远处，“李娜丽就休息一会儿吧——伸。”  
锤柄行进的路线化作优雅的弧，闪烁着淡淡的绿芒极快地消失在了夜幕里。

亚连迷糊里感觉到有人在喂水给他，温热的水沿着他的下巴一直流到了脖颈，有些不舒服。他无意识地张了张嘴——然后被水呛到了。  
咳嗽里亚连清醒了过来，视野从模糊变得清晰，闯进眼睛里的是夕阳下耀眼得不得了的红发，和一只翡翠绿的眼眸。

——没错，一只。  
黑色的眼罩严严实实地遮住了右眼，白色的围巾因为主人的凑近在他脖子的地方一蹭一蹭的，有点痒。眼前的孩子看起来只有六七岁左右，可是从发色瞳色到相貌和着装习惯都眼熟的不得了。

小孩子伸出短短小小的手指头戳了戳亚连的脸，然后咧嘴笑了起来：“你终于醒了撒。”  
连口癖都不带改的。  
“……拉比？！”  
“啊咧？你是在叫我吗？”小孩子有点困惑，“不过我现在的名字是朱尼亚喔。”

某段不知何年何月的对话一下子从亚连记忆深处冒了出来——也有人叫我朱尼亚，你就叫我拉比好了。  
自动掐掉了后面的一句话，亚连从地上坐了起来，后知后觉地发现自己还维持着神之道化的姿态。解除掉圣洁发动，亚连望着瞪大了眼睛的小孩子，心里冒出了一个猜测。  
“呐，拉……朱尼亚，现在是……哪一年？”

Bookman的继承人在一秒钟之内回答了他的问题。得到了答案的亚连失意体前屈。  
——他回到了11年前。

亚连被朱尼亚带回了家。屋里大堆大堆的书摞成了小山似的，几乎没有落脚的地方。亚连在心里小小地吐槽了一下原来书乱丢这个习惯延续了这么多年。然后看着朱尼亚费劲地搬了个椅子过来，想起刚才还踩着这个椅子拿书，小孩子心虚地用斗篷擦了擦椅子。  
将放在另外一把椅子上摊开的厚厚书本抱起，朱尼亚坐到了椅子上：“呐呐，还没来得及问，你叫什么名字撒？”  
“亚连……亚连•沃克。”顿了顿，亚连环顾堆满书本的小屋，问道：“拉……朱尼亚，只有你一个人住在这里吗？”  
“老头子有事情要出去一段时间撒，说让我在这里把这些书看完。”小孩子歪了歪脑袋，露出好奇的神情：“我和亚连说的那个拉比长得很像吗？”

——你们根本就是一个人啊。  
亚连稍稍无奈的扶额。

“哦对了对了，刚才亚连身上一下子~就消失掉的是什么撒？看起来好厉害撒。”小孩子翡翠色的眼睛里满满的都是有种叫做求知欲的东西，挨不到地面的小腿前后晃荡着。  
“这个吗？”亚连举起左手，绿色的十字在血红色的手背上泛着莹莹的光，“是种叫做Innocence的东西化成的，用来消灭恶魔的。”

宛如被干涸血迹凝作的手臂，是和眼前少年完全不搭的、几乎能算是丑陋的东西。拉比愣住了，似乎是被吓到了。亚连看见红发孩子的神情，歉然道：“抱歉，是不是吓到……”  
“感觉真的好厉害！”  
小孩子从椅子上跳了下来，扑到亚连身旁，翡翠色的眼眸闪闪放光，“我还没在书上看见过这种东西诶！”

……该说不愧是bookman的血统吗！

“呐呐，亚连说用来消灭恶魔？原来真的有恶魔这种东西啊。我会不会有这个叫作‘圣洁’的东西撒？”  
未看尽战争残酷炎凉的bookman继承人还没掩上一层层的面具，笑容像阳光一样的明亮。是最真实的模样。  
“会有的哦。”亚连拨开小孩子略长的留海，注视着孩子翡翠色的漂亮眸子，“拉比也会拥有圣洁，成为和我们一起并肩作战的同伴。”

亚连说罢愣了一下：“抱歉，又叫错名字了……朱尼亚。”  
“没事撒。”孩子大度地摆摆手，“反正很快就要换下一个名字了撒。因为亚连的话，我也不介意叫暂时被叫做拉比撒。”  
小拉比指了指书堆里的一本蓝色的书：“那本书上有过一句话喔——名字被人呼唤才有意义。”

亚连入住小拉比书屋的第三天，把屋里所有的存粮都吃光了。  
拉比望着空空如也地、原来装满面包的纸袋，双手抱住了脑袋，惨叫：“啊啊啊啊怎么办——要被饿死了啊啊啊啊！”  
亚连眨了眨眼睛，总觉得好像看见了红发小孩子脑袋上冒出了一对炸毛的兔子耳朵。

“怎么办怎么办老头子起码要一个星期以后才会回来啊啊啊啊啊要被饿死了！”小孩子头一下子砸在桌子上，最后的半块面包被震得弹了起来。“嗷嗷嗷好疼撒！”  
“拉比，冷静一点啦……”  
亚连连忙阻止了小孩子某种意义上可以称为是自残的行动。食指在下巴上点了两下，亚连露出一个微笑，背后隐约有黑气翻腾：“呐，拉比，有没有钱？”  
“……诶？”

翻箱倒柜后，带着仅存的三枚硬币，亚连带着拉比离开了堆满书的屋子。  
轻车熟路……或者说是常年赌博产生的直觉让亚连轻易地找到了小镇的赌场。穿着白衬衫和马甲的常服，连领口的缎带都系得整齐异常，将脑袋后面稍长的头发扎了起来的少年和赌场看起来格格不入，还带着一个红发小孩子，看起来十分的人畜无害。

……看起来。  
“摊牌，皇家同花顺。”将手中的五张牌推到桌上，亚连露出一个纯洁无害的笑容。小拉亚坐在亚连旁边，瞪大了眼睛看着少年微微抬手，将一沓扑克牌收到了袖子里。  
“喂，亚连你在……”出老千吧？！  
抬手捂住了红发小孩子的嘴，亚连笑容越发灿烂：“运气超好对不对？”  
——才没有喂！明明每次的牌都很烂喂！小拉比心里默默腹诽。

一个小时之后亚连收了手。牵着拉比出赌场门的时候手上的钱已经从可怜兮兮地三枚硬币变成了一叠大面额的纸币。  
下午的集市很热闹，亚连紧紧握着拉比的手，慢慢在在拥挤的人流中。少年侧过头，阳光将他的微笑勾勒得温暖：“拉比想吃什么？”清亮的声线温柔的不可思议。

结果就是两个人抱了几大袋东西回去坐在餐桌面前啃得无比欢快。落日的余晖斜斜铺满了半张桌子。亚连坐在光明处，光线柔和地撒满在他身上，有一刹那银发少年像是要消融在阳光中一样。  
小拉比的动作顿了顿，手指微微蜷缩，克制住了刚才一瞬间冒出的、想要紧紧抓住亚连的冲动。

白天出门折腾了不少时间精力，晚间拉比早早地便开始一个接一个地打呵欠。洗完澡后，拉比几乎是迫不及待地扑向了床。  
……然后又被人抓了起来。  
“等一下啊拉比，头发还在湿着，擦干了再睡喔。”  
“可是亚连，我真的超——困——撒——”小孩子拖长的音调充满了几乎可以称之为撒娇的情绪。

亚连无奈叹气，从浴室拿了一条干毛巾，将小号的红毛兔子再一次从床上拖起来按着坐在了凳子上。  
干毛巾被扔到了头上，小孩子扁着嘴有一下没一下地用毛巾擦着头发，期间又打了个呵欠，泪眼汪汪的样子让人想要发笑。  
忽然另外一双手按在了毛巾上开始替他擦头发，力道不轻不重，细致又温柔的感觉。拉比仰起头，看着低垂着眉眼细心替他擦干头发的银发少年，小声嘟囔了一句亚连。  
“嗯？”  
拉比晃了晃脑袋，示意没什么。

灯光下某些珍本的书籍折射着淡淡的光，房间里一时间只有毛巾发出的细小声音。  
“拉比……为什么要成为bookman呢。”  
“唔……”因为力度正好舒服得陷入半睡眠状态的小号兔子因为屋子里另外一个人的声音清醒了一点，他几乎没经什么思考：“成为bookman的话，可以知道谁都不知道的事情撒。”  
亚连低着头，表情藏在留海的阴影下看不清楚。他张张嘴，许多问题却梗在喉咙口，问不出来。  
“……这样啊。”  
抓着毛巾的有细微的颤抖，几个字音太短，匆匆消失在昏黄的灯光中。

潮湿的头发慢慢变得干燥。亚连将毛巾搭在了椅背上轻声说好了拉比，意外地没得到任何的回答。  
亚连探身看了看，看到小拉比靠在椅背上睡得正香，他瞬间有点哭笑不得。将熟睡的孩子抱到床上，亚连看了看时间，有点晚了。  
亚连关上了灯，适应了一会儿黑暗，才慢慢走向床边。期间差点被一摞书绊到，还好反应快扶住了摇摇欲坠的书堆以免惊醒入睡了的孩子。抹掉额上的冷汗，亚连这回顺利地到了床榻边。  
耳边小号红毛兔子的呼吸均匀绵长。亚连替拉比拉好了被子，变换口型无声说，晚安，拉比，祝你好梦。

清早起来吃过了早饭，拉比开始继续看书。  
书籍的类型大多关于历史，亚连捡了一本草草翻看了几页，并不是太感兴趣，翻过几页后就开始神游天外了。  
小镇非常的和平，几天安稳的生活让他产生了微末的眷恋之心。这样的平和的日子让他想起从前和马纳一起在马戏团的日子。  
但是他不属于这里——亚连非常清楚——他消失了好几天，拉比和李娜丽他们怎么样了，是不是还在战场等待？那里会很危险，如果有诺亚过去了的话……

要快点回去啊。  
他把头埋进了膝盖，书本被无意识地紧紧抓住，捏得右手指节发白。

“亚连，你怎么了撒？”  
少年回过神来：“……没什么。”  
翡翠色的眼眸里有毫不掩饰的关怀的神色，几乎是十年后的某些时候望过来神色一模一样。亚连愣了愣，他侧过眼睛，躲开了这样的视线：“只是在想……怎么回去。”

“回去？亚连的家乡吗？”  
某种意义上，教团的确已经是他的家了吧。见亚连点点头，拉比又问道：“很远吗？”  
“……距离现在的拉比来说，很遥远。”

“啊咧？”  
没能理解和现在的自己有什么关系的小号兔子有点纳闷地陷入了思考。苦恼的表情有点像被科学班变小的时候，亚连笑了起来，伸手揉乱了孩子的红发。  
“干什么撒？”稍微有点气恼地拨开了亚连的手，拉比蹬蹬蹬几步跑回了自己的椅子旁，“我要继续看书了撒。”

……看书。  
Bookman这个身份真是无法逾越的天堑。  
何况他还是所谓的“时之破坏者”。  
亚连从地上重新捡起了一本书，漫无目的地一页一页地翻了下去。

“拉比，到睡觉的时间了哦。”亚连擦着头发从浴室里出来，看见一只红毛兔子正在满床打滚，被子不知道是怎么弄得已经变成了一坨，平整的床单更是一团糟。  
深切体会到小孩子果然还是小孩子的亚连忍住扶额的冲动：“……你在干嘛啊拉比。”

“亚连，我睡不着撒——”  
昨天那个擦着头发都能睡着的家伙是谁啊。  
亚连忽然想起下午的时候，拉比因为阳光太温暖，靠着他睡了一个漫长的午觉。再次感叹了一下小孩子真是活力满满，亚连擦着头发随口道：“不行，明天还要出去。快点睡觉吧。”

拉比扁扁嘴，扑在了枕头上。撩了撩擦到半干的发丝，亚连转身将毛巾放回了浴室，出来时候看见小孩子跟起尸一样又“噌”地坐了起来。  
“果然还是睡不着啊啊啊啊——”

亚连坐到床头，小拉比蹲在他旁边，一脸期待：“不然亚连你给我讲一个睡前故事撒。”  
“诶？我不会啊。”  
“随便讲什么都好啦——”  
亚连连忙摇手：“拉比，我真的不会……”突然想起什么，亚连指了指满屋的书，“不然我在这些书里找一本念给你听？”  
小孩子的表情瞬间变得无比残念：“那些都是历史书撒，超无聊的。”

一时间陷入僵持。  
拉比转了转眼珠：“要不然亚连你可以唱摇篮曲撒！”  
“这个我也……”  
不对，好像这个他还真的会。

某首深深印刻在他脑海里的曲子似乎还挺符合眼前人的要求。亚连顿了顿，改口：“快睡觉吧，拉比。”  
少年几秒钟的迟疑让小孩子感觉到不太对。拉比深吸一口气：“可是真的睡不着撒——！！”

——好吵！  
静夜里声音好像放大了几倍，亚连扶额，妥协了。

“……拉比，安静一点啊。摇篮曲就摇篮曲好了。”  
小孩子偷偷比了个V字，乖乖地拉了被子躺好。亚连起身关了灯，重新坐到床边。拉比听着响动，想了想又偷偷蹭了过来，挨在了亚连旁边。

歌词和旋律是永远无法忘掉的回忆，亚连开口，轻声歌唱。  
少年清亮的音色因为压得太低微微有些沙哑，声音一开始有些许的僵硬，慢慢便感觉不到了。他一字一字唱来，满腔温柔。

就这样小男孩安然入睡 / そして 坊やは 眠けについた  
喘息着得灰烬中火焰 一个 两个 / 息 づく 灰の中の炎 ひとつ ふたつと  
漂浮的泡沫 爱慕的面孔 / 浮かぶ ふくらみ 爱しい横颜  
垂落大地得数千梦想 梦想 / 大地に 垂るる 几千の梦 梦  
在银色瞳孔摇曳的夜里 / 银の瞳のゆらぐ夜に  
璀璨的你诞生于世 / 生まれおちた辉くおまえ  
就算数亿的年月将无数得祈愿归于尘土 / 几亿の年月が いくつ 祈りを 土へ 还しても  
我也依然会继续的祈祷 / 私は 祈り続ける

拉比在歌声中慢慢睡着了。亚连停住了歌唱，小孩子没有反应，显然已经熟睡。  
轻轻拉开了拉比拽住衬衫衣角的手，亚连握着拉比的手，悄声说了句晚安。

少年弯身，低头，稍长的银发轻轻拂过孩子的手臂。

「请把爱给予这个孩子 / どうか この子に 爱を  
紧握并亲吻他的手 / つないだ 手に キスを」

出门的原因不言而喻，当然是为了再次告急的存粮【……】。  
上次赢得钱还剩下不少，省下了再去一次赌场的麻烦。到了镇上发现集市意外的拥挤，街道两边是密密麻麻的小摊，远远便听见了人群的吵闹声，隐约可看见穿着奇异服装的镇民在举着横幅走在街道上。

“好多人……”亚连喃喃道。  
拉比扒着亚连，垫脚看了看，恍然大悟道：“啊，今天是丰收祭典。”  
“丰收祭典？”  
“嗯，是秋末的一个节日撒，感谢秋之女神卡波尔今年的保佑，并且祈祷来年依旧丰收。到了晚上会在秋之女神石像前举行晚会，会更热闹呢。”拉比一边张望一边说，“我也是第一次看见撒。”

两人跟着人流走进熙熙攘攘的人群中。因为祭典，路边的小摊上摆出了特色的美食和其他零碎的精美物品。  
亚连一口气买了三十串糯米丸子，想分给拉比一半。孩子脸上挂满了黑线，只拿了五串。  
拉比这边刚刚咽下第一串的最后一个丸子，转眼一看银发少年手上只剩下了二十五根竹签。  
……今天的亚连也很能吃。

两人漫无目的地向前逛去，亚连手上吃的东西一换再换，隐约有欢快的音乐穿过人群的笑闹声抵达耳边。  
某个小摊上的东西吸引了亚连的目光，于是拽着拉比挤了过去。拉比被挤得头晕眼花，回过神来发现自己和亚连站在了一个堆满项链耳环缎带等明显是女孩子用的东西的摊位前。  
抬头看见亚连兴致盎然的表情，拉比撇撇嘴想难道是买了送给哪位姑娘吗。

亚连伸手拿起角落里一个毫不起眼的黑绿相间的东西，摊开，果然是个眼熟的不行的东西。  
亚连爽快地付了钱，拉比顿时有点摸不着头脑：“亚连你买了做什么撒……”  
少年露出一个微笑，和在赌场时的笑容莫名的相似。将刚买的头带展开，准确地套到了孩子头上。刚买的头带弹性不错，稳稳地……蒙在了拉比眼睛上。

“亚连！”  
手忙脚乱地把头带扒了下来，看见退开了几步正打量着他同时还努力憋笑的银发少年，拉比感觉自己额头有个小型的十字路口在剧烈收缩。  
亚连刚打算上前，穿着奇异服装的游行队伍正巧从旁经过，道路一下子变得拥挤不堪。几个追逐着游行队伍的孩子中的一个差点被绊到，亚连连忙伸手将他扶稳，抬头再看时红发孩子已经被挤远了。

游行的队伍，奇异服装的人类，拥挤而喧闹的人群……  
左眼发生了变化，热闹的气氛似乎也被什么压抑，变得森冷。

亚连脸色一变，大喊道“拉比！”  
不过数十米远的距离，在拥挤的人群中却变得难以接近。四周的房屋上升起了十几个个LV1的恶魔，炮口调转，对准人群。  
“请快点离开！”亚连冲着人群大声喊道，将左手上的手套取下。  
人群哄散着四处乱逃，红发孩子被人撞到墙边。亚连发动了圣洁，跃上房顶。LV1的恶魔虽然不堪一击，数量却是越来越多。

哄散的人群有的逃入了附近的店铺，有的已经因为恶魔病毒变成了冰凉的沙子。幸存的人顿时变得极为显眼。  
被慌不择路的人撞到墙边的孩子肩膀磕到了窗沿，钻心的疼。亚连在和恶魔战斗，拉比没出声打扰，咬牙扶着墙四处张望可以躲避的地方。

在一下子人烟稀少的大街上，他的存在就像是个明晃晃的靶子。部分恶魔停住了对亚连的围攻，缓缓朝拉比的方向飘来。  
“糟糕了撒……”  
脚在之前被不小心崴到，拉比连跑的机会都没有。不远处衣服堆里的黄沙似乎在告诉着他的下场会是怎么样。  
无数的炮口对准了他，密密麻麻的弹药一瞬间布满了天空。

“拉比！”亚连的声音因为紧张和焦急有些变调，大声喊着他的名字。  
恶魔的攻击快要击中他时，视野被纯白覆盖。继而身体被人紧紧拥住，白色的披风将他合围。拉比听见了亚连有些快的心跳，和他剧烈的喘息声，一下一下地鼓动着他的耳膜。  
“拉比……没事吧？”  
恶魔剧烈的攻击下，地面似乎都在轻微的震荡。四周烟尘弥散，披风下小小的空间里却很安全。拉比动了动，发现自己几乎全身僵硬，手上却还紧紧地捏着那个发带。  
“没事撒。”  
他伸手，回抱银发少年。

“Crown Clown。”  
拉比听见亚连低声说。在他看不见的外面，数根道化之带飞速延伸出去，穿透了围上来的密密麻麻的恶魔。  
左眼的的变化消失了，亚连慢慢站了起来，拉比看见远处的恶魔正在一一爆炸，白色的带子飞快缩回披风下。

四周一片狼藉，庆祝丰收祭典的热闹气氛已经消失地一干二净。街道上紧闭的门试探地打开了一两扇，里面的人小心翼翼地探出头来：“……那些怪物呢？都死光了吗？”  
“嗯，恶魔已经被消灭了，没事了。”亚连回答，声音有些疲惫。  
拉比忽然想起来，他第一天见到亚连时讲述的圣洁和恶魔的事情。亚连重新戴起手套，遮住镶嵌着圣洁的手。

亚连消失的第二天，神田又臭着脸回到了之前战斗的旷野。正巧遇到一波恶魔的袭击。打退了恶魔，搜索部队的队长皱着眉道：“已经是第四波袭击了，而且恶魔比上两次的更多。驱魔师大人们，我们恐怕不能再等下去了。”  
沉默许久，李娜丽勉强“嗯”了一声。  
一旁将锤子缩小收好的红发青年笑了笑：“你们先回去撒，我在这继续等着亚连。”

“可是，拉比……”  
拉比盘腿原地坐下，抓了抓头发：“就是因为人太多才引起了恶魔的注意吧？而且你们回去以后可以和科学班的人来看看是怎么回事撒。”

“明天早上启程。”  
靠在搜索部队马车上抱着六幻的神田冷声接口，“刚收集的圣洁需要送回总部去。”  
“阿优说得没错撒~”拉比笑嘻嘻地无视了神田甩过来的眼刀。正午的阳光强烈，拉比伸手遮住阳光，眯了眯眼睛。  
从昨天开始，某些从未经历过的画面断断续续地塞进了他的脑海。七岁那年的记忆里的某一段被篡改了，分不清哪些是虚假哪些是真实。  
——到底是……怎么回事。

消灭了恶魔的亚连获得英雄的待遇，带着许多镇民送的东西回到了堆满书的小屋。  
撞到窗沿的肩膀已经不太疼了，崴到的脚却是肿得厉害。小孩子龇牙咧嘴地看着肿起的脚腕，在房间走动的时候恨不得单脚跳来跳去。

离开之前特意向镇上的药店老板要了消肿药水，亚连从镇民送的东西里把药水翻了出来，坐到床边开始帮拉比涂抹药水。  
孩子看着亚连的动作，忽然闷闷道：“亚连。”  
“嗯？力道太大了吗？”  
“亚连……一直在和那样可怕的东西战斗吗。”

有点惊讶地停住了手上的动作，亚连点了点头：“嗯。”  
“……不会觉得害怕吗？”  
“说没有不太可能。但是比起这个更怕更多的人因为恶魔死去。”亚连笑了起来，银灰色的眼眸弯成了漂亮的月牙：“而且有同伴在一起战斗啊。”

提到同伴的时候表情都不一样了。  
小孩子用手撑着头，闷闷地想。

很快又到了睡觉的时间。  
亚连打了个呵欠，关上灯躺到了床上。  
忽然听见了悉悉索索的声音，被子被掀开，拉比似乎是坐了起来。  
陷入半睡眠状态的亚连迷糊着问道：“拉比？”

回答他的是印在左脸颊的亲吻，亚连瞬间惊得清醒了。孩子的声音里带着欢快的笑意：“晚安吻喔~嗯……为了感谢亚连昨天的摇篮曲撒。”  
等等等等等——  
“晚安喔，亚连。”  
亚连目瞪口呆，张张嘴却不知道该说什么。只能看着道了晚安的小孩子重新钻进了被窝，很快陷入了睡梦，呼吸悠长而均匀。  
——喂喂喂别就这么睡着了啊！

亚连睡不着了。  
黑暗里，一株豆芽菜慢慢地变成一颗番茄。

虽然莫名其妙地回到了十一年前，亚连依然没有放弃每天的锻炼，场所就在屋外的小院子。  
秋日早晨的气温渐渐转凉凉了，刚刚结束锻炼的亚连额头却布满了一层薄薄的汗水。朝阳的光辉透过云层倾洒而下，亚连望着初升的太阳，无声叹了一口气。  
第七天了啊。

临近黄昏，他们停留在这里遇到了第六波恶魔的袭击。由一个LV4带头，分布了数个LV3和LV2，以及几乎遮掩了半个天空的LV1。  
一场恶战无法避免，恶魔的数量太多，光凭李娜丽三人也没办法一时半会消灭干净，何况还有LV4……拉比握紧锤柄，对搜索部队大喊道：“将装置改为结界保护米兰达，我去帮阿优他们，拜托了撒！”  
因为亚连消失的事情，后面几场袭击米兰达都没有再发动过圣洁。可是这次的恶魔数量实在太多，尽管实力强横，和众多的恶魔战斗，几个人不免都带了一点伤，体力也在慢慢下降。  
——不能这样下去了。  
米兰达跪坐在透明的结界内，瞳孔渐渐有了焦距。黑色卷发的女人动了动，双手合十，十指交叉，做出了祈祷的动作。  
——Innocence啊，回应我的请求吧。  
“Time Record，发动！”

“这是……？！”  
毫无征兆便出现的几个光圈环绕着他慢慢转动，光圈上不规则地点缀着数个小小的光球。亚连惊讶地瞪大了眼睛，这是……米兰达的圣洁？  
屋子的门被拉开，拉比站在门口叫到：“亚连，吃早饭——这是什么撒？”

圣洁不受控制地发动，神之道化的白色披风覆住他的身体，之前在旷野上战斗里本已愈合的细小伤口又重新出现。光圈的地方出现了一种莫名的拉扯力。  
“亚连……？”  
孩子走近几步，迟疑着喊着他的名字。亚连回过神来，望着几步远的红发孩子，抓了抓头发，不知道怎么开口解释。

“……抱歉，拉比，我好像得回去了。”  
孩子抿了抿嘴：“那个对于我来说很远的‘家乡’吗？”

晨曦的光将他们的影子拉长，光芒耀眼而没有温度。亚连向前走了几步，在孩子身前站定。随即亚连蹲了下来，用手轻轻抬起了孩子垂着的头。  
“也许稍微有一点远，但未来的话，拉比会到那个地方的。”少年笑了起来，笑容比阳光更明亮，“那里也会是拉比的家的吧。”  
这番话让孩子有些茫然。亚连望着孩子翡翠绿的眼睛，说出了未来的时间里和红发青年相处时一直想说、却没敢说出口的话。  
“能够遇到拉比，是让我感到非常非常、开心的事情。”

银发少年伸手，抱住小孩子，在他耳畔笑着说：“还会再见面的。虽然会有一点久，但是……我等着拉比。”  
——多久？  
孩子想问，然而眼前的人渐渐变得模糊，黑色的光影侵蚀了陪伴他数日的少年。他伸手想抓住什么，却只能看着伸出手旁少年的残影在阳光下消失的无影无形。  
“……亚连？”

LV1源源不断地包围着他们，众人陷入了苦战。恶魔似乎有意无意地将战斗中的四个人慢慢分隔开，形成了四片战区。  
发现的时候，四个人已经分别被恶魔包围了起来，想要突破汇合似乎有些难度——恶魔想把他们逐一击破吗。  
包围圈里多了许多LV2和LV3，拉比躲过攻击，喃喃：“第一个目标就是我啊……真倒霉撒。”好在有米兰达的Time Record在，体力还跟得上。拉比握紧锤柄：“二倍解放——劫火灰烬•火判！”

火蛇卷过，将一个又一个恶魔吞噬。LV3的恶魔却不是这么好搞定的，拉比用锤子架住LV3的攻击，感觉有些焦头烂额。被三只LV3包围，拉比只剩下的招架的份了。  
连火判几乎都只有当防御的作用了。  
库洛利率先发现了拉比情况不太妙。库洛利试图突破包围圈和他汇合一起战斗，却被LV4拦住了去路。一时半会想要杀死LV4是绝对不可能的。

除却几只LV3，四周还有LV1一直不停地在攻击着。拉比将锤子变大挡住密密麻麻的攻击，苦笑道：“这可真是……糟糕了撒……”  
李娜丽、神田和库洛利正在联手攻击LV4，搜索部队的队员用装置转化为结界模式困住了几只恶魔，但是他的处境依然不太妙。  
要撑住才行，不然——

“拉比！小心！”  
一只LV3悄无声息地接近了他，拉比听见李娜丽惊呼回头时恶魔锋利的爪子离他已经不足一米。红发青年瞳孔一缩，下意识握紧了锤柄准备用伸来躲避。

“拉比！”  
这个声音是——！  
道化之带交错缠绕，在利爪距离拉比只有毫厘前将其缠住硬生生地掰了回来，随即退魔大剑穿过了恶魔的身体，失踪了一天一夜的银发少年出现在死去的LV3身后，焦急地问他：“拉比，没事吧？”  
纷杂的记忆碎片充斥了红发青年的脑海，被破坏后的节日街道恍惚着浮现在他的脑海里。拉比笑了笑，“没事撒。”  
亚连松了一口气。

不远处和LV4李娜丽和库洛利异口同声地喊着亚连，声音里满是惊喜。  
亚连和拉比对视一眼，一瞬间了解了对方的想法。银发少年握着巨剑冲向恶魔，身旁火蛇飞舞环绕，紧紧跟随。

随着LV4的死亡，恶魔停止了攻击，开始慢慢地撤退。几人跟着撤退的恶魔追了出去，亚连刚打算跟去，拉比忽然拉住他的手腕。  
战斗持续的时间太长，天色已经暗沉了下来，隐约已经有星子闪烁。满地都是还未消融的恶魔尸骸，吹拂的风还带着浓浓的血的气息。

拉比伸手抱住和他并肩战斗的少年，他感觉到亚连的身体一僵。少年带着愕然结结巴巴地开口：“拉、拉比……怎、怎么了吗……”  
红发青年忽然感觉浑身上下一阵轻松，他震动声线，轻笑：“没什么……欢迎回来撒，豆芽菜。”  
“……是亚连啊！”  
顿了顿，银发少年小声回答道：“我回来了。”

Lavi’s time

Bookman是在少年消失后的第三天回来，再次听见朱尼亚这个名字的时候孩子几乎没反应过来是在叫他。  
Bookman带他离开了那间书屋，途中让他想一个新的名字，拉比这个名字到嘴边又被咽了回去，孩子笑嘻嘻地说老头子你帮我想吧。

他跟随着bookman开始记录一场场的战争，换了一个又一个名字。书上描述的战争场面远远没有直面看见的战争场景残酷炎凉。  
瞳孔里的光渐渐被磨灭，他学会了隔岸观火，感叹引发了一场又一场战争的人类真是愚蠢。淡然地将一场又一场惨淡的历史用毫无感情的笔触记录下来。

和他相处七天的少年说过的话渐渐被剖析明了，他有时候也在想bookman的血统也挺讨厌，想忘记掉什么都困难。

“……距离现在的拉比来说，很遥远。”  
“但未来的话，拉比会到那个地方的。”  
“还会再见面的。虽然会有一点久。”

在去往第四十九个战争发生的地方的时候，bookman反复说着这次战争不太一样，他懒洋洋地应着是是是。末了bookman说，你的第四十九个名字，就叫做拉比吧。  
他掩下眼睛里惊愕，说，好。

他果然得到了那个叫做Innocence的东西，见到了幼时攻击他的恶魔，身边有个可靠的伙伴。战争依然很残酷，但他似乎渐渐被身边伙伴的情绪感染了，对人类失望的这样的情绪慢慢地似乎消失了，出现了他想用心、而并非笔去记录的事情。

某次出完任务回来后不久，考姆伊在食堂找到bookman和他的继承人，焦急地说李娜丽他们出任务受了重伤拜托bookman去救治。拉比在旁边听了个大概，笑着说：“考姆伊你真是个妹控啊妹控。”  
神田在旁边放下筷子，冷声道：“不愧是豆芽菜，连个任务都搞不定。”  
拉比好奇：“阿优阿优，豆芽菜是谁撒？”  
锤子及时挡住了六幻的攻击，日裔少年冷冰冰地丢下一句不准叫我的名字转身就走。

Bookman答应了考姆伊的请求。沉吟一会儿bookman淡淡道：“正好我也看看看那个被预言为时之破坏者的小子。”  
拉比听到这里眨眨眼，插嘴：“诶？时之破坏者？”  
考姆伊点点头，解释道：“是库洛斯元帅的弟子，教团新来的驱魔师，名字叫做亚连•沃克，之前在希布拉斯卡那里检查圣洁时，被希布拉斯卡预言为时之破坏者。”

……亚连•沃克。

他跟着bookman去到了那个小镇，听见那个叫做米兰达的圣洁适合者有信要交给亚连时自告奋勇地接受了这个任务。他握着信件走到病房面前，轻轻推开门，和考姆伊打过招呼时，目光已经不由自主落在了病床上的少年上。  
银发，左脸上蜿蜒的伤痕在纱布下露出半截。和他遇见的时候相比起来有些稚气，脸蛋犹带着婴儿肥。  
——心脏莫名有种慢慢充盈起来的感觉。

在亚连问及李娜丽时，他接话说，没事，李娜丽会很快恢复的。  
银发少年略带惊讶地侧头看向他，他弯起嘴角：“我是拉比……初次见面。”  
“……你好。”  
窗帘被微风拂开，雪后放晴的阳光带着薄薄的暖意，少年逆着光，银发宛如透明，眉眼温和好看得一如往昔。  
他冲少年微笑，眼眸弯成了月牙儿的形状。

——好久不见啊，亚连。


	4. 四、未来的XX对自己说：你未来的结局将是【】。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 推荐BGM 泽野弘之-前奏曲we are not alone-piano version  
> 想试试温柔的风格ww  
> 所以可能OOC严重，R注意

四、未来的XX对自己说：你未来的结局将是【】。

某处偏僻的街巷发出一声巨响，茶色头发的小孩子几乎感觉到地面产生轻微的颤动。  
隐约又传来了什么响动，好奇心驱使孩子转去了发出声音的小巷。  
——只是看看的话……没什么吧？茶色头发的孩子迟疑地探出半个头，打量着光线昏暗的小巷。

“拉比，你还真是……”  
“啊哈哈抱歉抱歉，意外情况撒，头一次进行时空跨越不太熟练撒。亚连，没事吧？”

声源处来自于小巷垃圾堆旁边，那多了一坨两个交叠在一起的人形物体。上面那个人摸索站了起来，昏暗小巷里仅有的几缕阳光照亮了他清秀的脸，用缎带系住的微长的银发在阳光下闪耀着美丽的光泽。  
……似乎有点面熟。  
躲在一边偷看的孩子抿着嘴开始回想。

亚连伸手将地上另外一个人拉了起来，随手拍去红发青年身上沾到的灰尘。拉比挠挠头：“好奇怪……明明以前老头子带着我跨越的时候就很轻松撒。”  
——跨越……什么？  
孩子无意识地半个身子都探了出来，眼睛一眨不眨地看着小巷里出现的两个人。还保留着战斗直觉的亚连和拉比几乎立刻捕捉到了孩子过于专注的目光，齐齐扭头看向孩子站的地方。

意识到自己暴露了的孩子愣了一下，他连忙缩回身子，用墙挡住两人的视线。随即又懊恼地想着自己为什么要躲。  
他看了看天色，意识到自己如果再不回去就没法干完马戏团的活了。他按捺下心底的好奇和升腾起来的某种奇怪的情绪，转身大步跑开。

虽然只是一瞬间，亚连十分清晰地捕捉到了刚才偷窥的孩子大致的穿着模样——套着脏兮兮的衬衫，外面是件短短的背心，以及，扒着墙壁用以支撑身体的血红色的手。  
发现恋人还出神地注视着那个孩子的离开的方向，拉比伸手在亚连眼前一晃：“亚连，怎么了撒？”  
“……没什么。”亚连回神，忽然问道：“拉比，那现在该怎么办？”

刚刚上任bookman的红发青年陷入了可疑的沉默。  
“先问问现在是哪一年吧……然后再算出跨越时间线的数据撒。总之不会像这次一样莫名其妙地来到这个不知道的时间点了撒。”  
“难怪bookman那时候很不放心你继承……”  
“啊啊啊所以说这次是意外了撒！”

他们并肩走出昏暗的小巷，阳光铺落满身。拉比伸了个懒腰：“现在——先找个旅馆好了。”

办理了入住手续，拉比询问了一下前台自从他们出现就一直闪耀着星星眼的女服务员现下的年份，得到的答案让拉比失意体前屈。  
“竟然是这个时间点……完全跑反了撒。”红发青年拎起行李箱，发现一旁的亚连犹自出神。拉比凑到亚连耳旁，拖长了字音道：“亚连，回——神——了——撒——”  
温热的气息拂在脸上，亚连咽下了差点冲出喉咙的惊呼，他连忙退开几步，耳朵几乎红透了。亚连下意识捂住了通红的耳朵，小声道：“抱歉。”

“没事撒。亚连是累了吗？要不要上楼休息会儿撒？”拉比关切道。  
亚连摇摇头，像是想起什么，问道：“对了，拉比，刚才问到时间了吗？”

拉比报上年份，意料之内地看到亚连陷入了沉思。于是拉比不再出声打扰，只是静静垂手在一旁等着。  
——反正他总会知道的撒。

地上丢满了揉成一团儿的纸团，隐约可见里面潦草地写满了公式术语。没有头带束缚的红发被挠得到处乱翘，拉比脱力地趴在桌上，笔滴溜溜滚了几圈停在了桌边。  
下午休息了一会儿后，刚上任的bookman在旅馆算了半天时间线，但是总有某些数据对不上，造成了如今房间里废纸乱飞的情况。

“这样会让明天打扫卫生的人为难的啦，拉比。”  
亚连弯身将一团团废纸拾起，扔进了书桌旁的垃圾桶里。然后猝不及防被前一秒还趴在桌上一脸半死不活地红发青年抱住了腰。  
“亚连——好饿撒——”满足地在恋人身上蹭了蹭，拉比开始发牢骚：“为什么怎么算都是错的啊啊啊……”

“……”默默抓住围巾拎开正在用脸在他胸前反复蹭来蹭去怎么看都像在做吃豆腐这个行为的红发青年，亚连露出的和善的微笑：“拉比一定会好好弄清楚的，对•吧？”  
身后隐约有黑气蔓延开来。  
本来一副快被勒死了的滑稽表情的拉比立刻正坐，抓回就笔开始默默计算。亚连扶额叹气：“那我出去买吃的吧。”想了想又小声说了一句累的话就休息一会儿。

手握上了门把手正打算扭开，手腕忽然被人握住。亚连惊讶地回头，对上盛满笑意的翡翠绿眼眸，随即脖颈一暖。拉比认认真真替亚连围好了围巾，翡翠绿的眼睛眯成了月牙儿的形状：“外面下雪了，别着凉了撒。”

亚连撑着伞慢慢行走在飘雪的天空下，街道的光景和记忆里的模样分毫不差。他循着旧时记忆找到了面包店，然后抱着几乎遮住他的脸的大纸袋走出店铺。  
也许是下雪的关系，街道有些冷清。来往的路人也是行色匆匆。所以不远处广场上一个巨大的帐篷里传出的笑声和欢呼便格外的引人注目。  
温暖的光透出了帐篷，亚连愣了愣，停下了脚步，注视着那个方向。片刻后，他不由自主地迈动步伐，向广场上巨大帐篷的方向走去。

杂耍的道具被人漠视地扔到被称为赤腕的茶色头发的孩子的面前。结束表演的小丑科基摩正不爽地找着茬，赤腕胸口的衣服被科基摩拽了起来，十来岁的瘦弱孩子几乎被拽得半悬空起来。  
赤腕讨厌科基摩，这样的情况下孩子也没有丝毫要服软的样子。那样的眼神激怒了科基摩，男人一只手仍然紧紧拽着赤腕胸口的衣物，另外一只手握成拳，恶狠狠地向孩子打去。

“——请住手。”  
清冽的声线传入两人的耳朵，差点打中孩子的拳头被一只纤细的、戴着手套的手握住了手腕。科基摩吃惊地望去，看见一个抱着装满面包的巨大纸袋的少年伸出手握住了他的手腕阻止了他的行为。  
“请住手。”少年重复道，语气称得上彬彬有礼，却莫名让他感觉一阵发凉。

科基摩迅速打量了一番拦住他的少年——微长的银发用缎带扎成了一个小马尾，面容清秀，从穿着和气质上来看并不像普通的镇民。也许是哪位贵客跑错了方向……  
科基摩放了手，放开前不着痕迹地推了孩子一把，让孩子重心不稳地跌坐在地上。这点小动作没有逃过亚连的眼睛，他眯了眯眼眸子，也松开了捏着科基摩手腕的手。

无视了科基摩笑容可掬地问候，亚连冲地上的孩子伸出手：“没事吧？”  
赤腕沉默，认出了亚连是下午在小巷里遇见的那两个人之人。他还是借力让亚连把他拉了起来。一旁的科基摩维持不住僵硬的笑容，恶狠狠瞪了赤腕一眼离开了。

亚连从纸袋里拿出一根长面包，微微倾身递给赤腕，声线温和：“这个给你。我想你一会儿应该没有晚饭了。”  
正在冲团长告状的科基摩重重打了个喷嚏。  
赤腕手瑟缩了一下，没接。他故意抬起左手蹭了蹭脏兮兮的脸颊——刚才马戏团的人扔下道具时，不知有心还是无意，将一两个道具蹭着他的脸扔在了地上——红色的、布满皱纹的红色左手毫无遮掩地露在了人前。

亚连保持着递出面包的姿势，他疑惑地歪了歪头：“诶？不要吗？”  
“……你不害怕吗？”  
赤腕低声问，音色沉闷。

亚连微笑，他只是摇了摇头作为回头。孩子还想问什么，亚连忽然站直了身体，望着外面喃喃道：“糟糕……居然已经这么晚了。”  
赤腕有些茫然，手上却已经被硬塞了一条长面包。银发少年抱着大纸袋匆匆跑进飘雪的夜幕，脑后小小的马尾随着他的步伐轻晃，消失在了夜色中。

亚连跑到旅馆附近时，隐约便听见了有人喊着他的名字，n的尾音拖得好长，是拉比寻找他时一贯的呼唤方式。  
他循着声源找到拉比，看见红发青年松了一口气，然后扑了过来紧紧抱住他不撒手。

伞落在地上，滴溜溜滚了两圈，伞面上堆积的薄雪震落在地。亚连挣扎了一下，小声问：“拉比，你是要勒死我吗……”  
拉比低笑：“我还以为豆芽菜迷路了找不到回来了撒~害我担心死了撒。”  
亚连下意识反驳说才不是豆芽菜！拉比笑，从地上拾起了伞，遮在两人头顶上。冬夜寒冷，交握的双手却有着融融暖意。

拉比咬着面包，含糊不清地问：“亚连你去了哪里，怎么这么久……不会真的迷路了吧。”  
亚连怔了怔，摇头道：“没有。”顿了顿，还是没有隐瞒的继续说了下去，“广场那边有个马戏团……去看了一眼。”  
恋人的生平比记录过的历史留在脑海里的印记更加深刻。马戏团这样的关键词再对应上年份——过几天好像还是圣诞节来着？  
拉比觉得自己大概已经得出了某个结论。

窗外的雪下得更大了，地上已经被纯白覆盖。洁净的窗子虚虚倒映着他发呆的样子，左脸上诅咒留下的鲜红痕迹格外明显。亚连愣愣地和那个虚影对视了两眼，拉上了窗帘。

互道晚安，亚连侧着身，面向墙壁闭上眼睛强迫自己入睡。微长的银发散落在枕头上，像是一湾清冽月光。  
脑子的回忆纷至沓来——雪夜、马戏团、年老的狗……还有小丑。

肩膀被按住，亚连猝不及防身体被扳正过来，红发青年在极近的距离俯视着他，翡翠色的眼睛仿佛枝叶交错的深邃森林，让人不禁迷失其中。  
“拉……”  
剩下的音节被吞没在缠绵而温柔的亲吻里。

好像可以听见雪花飘落的静夜被压抑而急促的喘息声打破。衣物被轻易地褪去，脖颈和肩头落下了暧昧的嫣红，像是雪上凌然绽放的红梅。  
平常耀眼红发模糊成了深红的颜色，亚连努力睁大了氤氲着水汽眼眸，伸出手去，很想触碰一下这样鲜亮的色泽。伸出的手被握住，恍惚感觉到是十指相扣的姿势。  
刺痛袭来，夹杂着难以言喻的快感席卷过神经。他紧紧咬住嘴唇，却还是没克制住漏出一两声甜腻的呻吟。  
“会受伤的哦，亚连。”  
红发青年这样说着，旋即低头亲吻他的恋人。

青年在这样的事情上一贯很温柔，这次尤甚。过程中交换了一次又一次绵长的亲吻，对方的体温像是亚连唯一的依靠。  
拉比，拉比，拉比。  
好奇怪，明明没有呼唤出声，但是亚连却似乎听到青年温柔地回应了他的呼唤。  
——我在这里撒。

亚连混混沌沌地梦到了那一天。

Bookman是我的责任，没法推卸掉。  
战争结束后离别的那一天红发青年这样说。春风有一点凉，吹拂过的山崖草地却蔓延开了温柔的绿意。  
亚连低垂着眼睛，盯着脚边一朵刚开的细小白花。半晌他从喉咙里挤出一个音节表示自己已经知道了。  
然后是漫长到死寂的沉默。

亚连没忍住，抬眼看了一眼红发青年，发现青年漂亮的翡翠绿眸子里清晰地倒映着自己的影子。  
年轻的bookman咧嘴笑了起来，他伸手揉乱亚连的头发，说：“豆芽菜你终于舍得抬头了撒~”  
他想像平时一样打开青年的手大声喊不准叫我豆芽菜啊笨蛋拉比！但是喉咙好像被什么哽住了一样，说不出来，什么都说不出来。

红发青年抬手捧住他的脸，意料之内地看见了少年眼睛里有着朦胧的水汽。他依然微笑着，放轻了声音：“可是也不想离开亚连。”

一直以来他们的关系像薄薄的纸，两个人都心照不宣地没去捅破最后的窗户纸。  
一开始只是这场漫长战争里相互的慰藉，后面却谁都没法轻易舍下了。这样的感情于这场战场、于他们的身份来说……太过奢侈了。

“——所以，亚连要不要一起和我去记录历史撒？”

亚连•沃克其实对别离这个词感受颇深。远到幼时相处时间不久便名义上死去的养父，近到黑色教团里目睹过的一场场死亡。他曾经一次次地想要挽留住什么，可是最终无果。  
红发青年的这句话让他有些震惊，亚连看着年轻的bookman的神情，发现对方的微笑渐渐僵硬在唇角。

战场已经结束了，亚连认清了很多东西，也不用再一直一直不停住脚步的前进了。  
所以答案大概毫无疑问的。

他们对或惊讶或微笑的黑色教团同伴的道别，他以助手的名义留在了年轻的bookman身边，碾转于战场的各个地方。有时在遥远的山坡上漠视着平原上不同肤色或不同信仰的人类们互相厮杀，有时混迹在逃难的人们中间，有时后潜入军队调查战争爆发的原因。  
他们走过战火席卷过的村子，剩着一口气的幼小的孩童轻轻拽住亚连的裤脚。被战争的烟火熏坏嗓子的孩子说的话语已经难以分辨，黯淡的眼珠子却依然清澈。  
亚连想弯身握住孩子拉着他裤脚的手，身旁的bookman却拉住他阻止了他的动作，只是拉着他的手继续前行。

那一晚上他们宿在了已经毫无人烟的村落，烧毁的房屋散发出的焦味弥久不散。床铺上似乎带了雨季的湿气，于是斗篷被铺了上去。  
前戏漫长到几近折磨，斗篷上被泪水洇出了深色的痕迹。亚连几乎是带着哭腔着呻吟说混蛋拉比，哪有人对助手做这样的事……  
尾音被亲吻封缄。

高潮时亚连恍惚听见红发青年低声在耳畔说，亚连，还好你在。  
——还好你在，我不用一个人去面对这样可笑却残酷的战争。

第二天醒来的时候，亚连揉着酸痛的腰坐起身来，看见拉比正开着一盏小灯伏在桌前涂涂写写。也许是怕晨光惊扰他的睡眠，窗帘依旧是合上的。  
听见响动，书桌前的人回过头来，黑绿相见的发带套在颈上，散落的红发因为青年的动作微微晃动出好看的弧度。拉比的嗓音带着些许的沙哑，他笑着说：“早上好撒，亚连。”  
互道早安过后，亚连起床去洗漱，拉比继续着繁复的计算。

亚连洗漱完毕出来的时候，发现窗帘已经被拉开了——整个房间并没有亮多少，外面的天气阴沉沉的。  
拉比站在桌前伸了个懒腰，红发在这样的天气里看起来异常温暖。亚连走过去，看见桌子上最上面的纸张上有几行数字和算式下面被潦草地画出几道下划线。

“出错的地方我已经算出来撒，一会儿就可以走了撒。”拉比将几本书放进了行李箱内，“亚连先去吃早饭吧？”  
“拉比，能不能……稍微晚一点再走？”  
拿着书的手轻微地颤抖了一下，红发青年的声音如常带着笑音，“当然可以撒。”

拉比神色一瞬间的不正常没有逃过亚连的眼睛。他们对彼此太过熟悉了。  
银发少年微微踮起脚，在拉比耳边说了句什么，随后凑过去亲吻红发青年。拉比微微一愣，环住少年的腰身温柔地倾身回应。  
他们在黯淡的天光下接吻，唇齿间的纠缠带着牙膏清冽的薄荷香。

下午赤腕有着短暂的休息，那时候马戏团的人们会开始各自的训练。赤腕这个时候通常选择避开他们的训练，以免被有的人故意找茬。  
他坐在冻结的湖水边，宁愿冷的浑身发抖也不想要回到帐篷里。饥饿折磨着他的胃——最后的进食还是昨晚那个有点奇怪的人塞给赤腕的面包。

“甜甜圈，要吃吗？”  
轻快的脚步声在赤腕的身旁停下——昨天的银发少年抱着一堆吃的坐在了他的旁边，咬着一个甜甜圈含不糊清得问道。然后将一个完整的递到了赤腕手边。  
赤腕盯着递过来的甜食，犹疑地接了过来。片刻的功夫，身旁的少年已经再吃第二个了。

赤腕迟疑着咬了一口，食物的补充让胃舒服了很多。他时不时侧着眼睛看着旁边的少年，欲言又止。  
很奇怪的感觉。  
连上现在也不过是第三次见面，但是却像认识了好久一样。

“那个……”赤腕的声音低得几乎听不见，他嗫嚅着小声道：“……谢、谢谢……”  
小声的话语传入耳朵，亚连有点惊讶地眨了眨眼睛，随即笑了起来，眼睛弯成了月牙儿的形状：“这没什么。”  
笑容像光一样，仿佛连黯淡的天色都明亮了起来。  
赤腕别开头，默默咬着自己手上的食物。

“给，糯米丸子。”  
脚边已经堆满了吃光东西而剩下的空纸袋。赤腕没有接，小声嘟囔了一句什么。  
亚连没听清，反射性地回问：“什么？”  
“……名字……”  
拿着糯米丸子的手顿在半空中，亚连的表情带着茫然和歉意：“抱歉，我好像还是没有听清楚。”  
赤腕憋得脸色通红，声音一下子拔高了不少：“名字！你的名字……是什么……”

“第一次有人……没有讨厌和惧怕我的左手……”赤腕喃喃，然后又大声冲着亚连说道，“总之、总之我只是好奇你的名字而已！”  
亚连愣了一会儿，从竹签上咬下最后一个糯米丸子，视线有些茫然地望着阴沉的铅灰色天空：“我的话……不能算是第一个吧。”  
赤腕不解。

亚连话锋一转，侧头看着赤腕：“是不是觉得很讨厌现在这样的生活？”  
没等赤腕回答，亚连已经自顾自地说了下去：“让人恐惧的左手，马戏团里有的人总是仗势欺人，好像被当做可有可无的道具使用着一样……”  
亚连将糯米团子的竹签一根根地拾起放进了袋子里，语气不紧不慢地继续说了下去：“很孤独，明明渴望着想要被接纳，但因为更怕再次的离去所以不敢去触碰。”  
“很讨厌吧？这样的生活。”  
亚连注视着脸色发白赤腕，意料之内地看见孩子震惊地模样。

——好像完全都被看透了。  
赤腕想要逃走，他往后退了两步，却被薄薄积雪下凸起的石头绊倒了。

“嗯……其实没什么可怕的。”  
亚连这样说着，将摔倒的赤腕拉了起来，“就算终究要分别，但至少会留下美好的回忆——偶尔想起来的时候，就能坚持继续走下去了。”  
蹲下身替茶色头发的孩子拍去破旧而宽大的衣服上沾到的雪，亚连的视线长久地停在了赤腕鲜红色的丑陋左腕上。镶嵌其上的圣洁闪烁着冰冷的光泽。

“然后会被混蛋师傅扔下，遇见一群可靠的朋友，也许一开始被当做‘同伴’来对待会感觉手足无措……虽然会面对更多的离别，会感觉前路黑暗，纵使竭尽全力也无法挽回生命的逝去。但是偶尔回想起来，这样一段回忆里似乎也掺杂着名为幸福的碎片。”  
亚连保持着蹲下的姿势，仰起头来对赤腕微笑。

——为什么……要对我说这些呢？  
仿佛读懂了赤腕眼底的茫然，亚连歪头思索了一下：“唔……那时在现在这个时候，对活下去这样的事情……真是没有任何的期盼呢。”  
“又说了莫名其妙的话……不过从刚才开始一直在说奇怪的话——以后会明白的吧。”亚连站起身来，看着茫然的赤腕，鼓励：“加油啊。”

“差不多该走了。”亚连望了望一直阴沉沉的天色，道别：“再见……赤腕，现在是叫赤腕没错吧？真是让人怀念不起来的称呼呢。”  
亚连走出几步，蓦然又回头。“  
“最后……”亚连想说什么，却一下子梗在了喉咙口。他迟疑了一会儿，但是还是小声说了出来。  
“……不要被一个叫拉比的混蛋抛下啊。”

赤腕没有任何反应，只是怔怔看着银发少年离去的背影。  
又下雪了，视线更加模糊，少年的身影隐没在落雪里看不见了。赤腕慢慢回过神来，冰凉的雪花落在脸上，赤腕忍不住哆嗦了一下，没忍住呵了一口气想要温暖冰凉的手，手指凑到眼前，发现指尖上犹有甜甜圈上的巧克力。  
赤腕又有些出神。

“汪，汪汪！”  
戴着丑角领狗从远处跑来，绕着他跑了两圈，掺着茶色的白色皮毛在他小腿处蹭了蹭，有着温暖的温度。  
“……是你啊。”赤腕嘟囔，“我知道了、我知道是该回去干活的时间了。”  
他慢慢往马戏团的方向走去，狗一直跟在他的身边跑来跑去。

银发少年的话在犹在耳边。赤腕没忍住伸手抚摸了一下有些年老的狗顺滑的皮毛——非常的温暖。  
的确……没有什么可怕的。

也许因为迷糊的守夜人忘记了关灯，街边的路灯一直开着。红发青年倚着路灯，专注地看着手中的书本。  
亚连看见的便是这样的光景——光芒暗淡的暖色灯光和耀眼的红发相得益彰，薄雪交叠飞舞，像一卷漂亮的油画。 

听见脚步声，拉比抬起头来，望着走向自己的恋人，合上了手中的书本：“比想象中的快好多撒。”他顿了顿，继续道：“亚连，我以为你会去找马纳•沃克。”  
银发少年摇了摇头。  
这样的事情于现在的他来说，没有什么意义。

“不管怎么样——我还是很开心撒。”拉比咧嘴笑了起来。他向亚连伸出一只手，“走了撒，亚连。”  
亚连牵住拉比伸过来的手，跟随着红发青年的脚步向前走。  
世界变成了拉长的光影，四周的景象渐渐模糊起来。飞舞的雪花被某种力量隔绝在外，时间被抛在身后，亚连仍然紧紧握着拉比的手。

——虽然有点早，不过生日快乐撒，亚连。  
银发少年微微一愣，忽然想起刚刚离开的世界里再过三天就是圣诞节。  
亚连忍不住弯了弯嘴角，也太早了吧。  
——因为现在要去的地方离圣诞节就很远了，干脆就提前说了撒~

红发的青年的脚步慢了下来，入眼隐约是充满生机的茵茵绿色。  
——新的旅程开始了。


	5. 六、如果XX的死是个坏结局的话，至少让XX死前看看好的结局吧【平行世界的好结局】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 推荐BGM 宇多田ヒカル-桜流し
> 
> 文笔不够，BGM来凑  
> 有神娜【Kanda Yuu x Linali Lee】提及，戏份不多

六、如果XX的死是个坏结局的话，至少让XX死前看看好的结局吧【平行世界的好结局】

深夜的风冰凉而湿润，亚连站在旅馆的阳台上，深深吸了一口气。他感觉到冰凉的空气慢慢地充斥了自己的肺部，于是剩余的一点睡意也消失了。  
悬挂在天空的是一轮满月，极明亮，衬得周围的星星都显得黯淡了许多。亚连出神地望着圆月，连身后细小的动静都忽略了。

“睡不着？”红发青年的嗓音带着笑意，显得略微的轻佻，“还是被噩梦吓醒了？”

——他们下午经历了一场恶战，消灭了数以百计的高级恶魔。战斗结束后两个人找到可以休息的旅馆后几乎沾床就睡着了，按照以往的架势，如果没有遇到敌袭或者特殊情况，他们几乎都是要到明天清早才会清醒的。  
拉比发现了亚连明显有些心不在焉，连他的接近都没注意到。青年疑心亚连因为下午的战斗情绪低落，然而事实看起来并不是这么回事。

“拉比。”亚连稍微有点无奈地喊了同伴的名字。银发少年迟疑了一会儿，小声道：“确实做了个梦。”他有些不好意思地笑笑，“梦到了一个很奇怪的地方。”  
拉比意外地挑了挑眉。红发青年做了个继续的手势，摆出了一幅洗耳恭听的样子。

亚连缓慢地讲述了自己的梦境：“呃……我梦到了一个的城市。”  
梦境在人清醒后总是会悄声无息地沉落在意识的最底层，只剩些许碎片留人回想。所以银发少年的叙述也是断断续续的：“那里有非常高的楼……唔，明明是晚上，但是街道上却有着很多的人，很热闹。还有，那里的人穿的衣服也和我们不一样。”  
“虽然是晚上，但是那里到处都有十分明亮的、各种颜色的灯光。”亚连顿了顿，然后道：“高楼上有着非常大的文字，看起来很像拉比你在图书馆里指给我看的、神田家乡的文字。”  
——为什么是神田家乡的文字啊。拉比内心有些不忿。  
而亚连再一次停住了话语，拉比注意到亚连露出了淡淡的向往神色：“而且……路上行人们的表情看起来很幸福，那应该是个很安稳和平的地方吧。”

银发少年张张口，欲言又止，他选择了藏住梦境的最后一点碎片，连同某种隐秘的心思一起。亚连背过身来靠着栏杆，露出了一个有些自嘲的笑容：“……是个很奇怪的梦吧。不过很想去看看啊，那个地方。”

“是个蛮有趣的梦撒。”拉比评价道。他指指自己，话锋一转道：“嗯……我去过很多地方撒。”  
“哎？”  
“但是目前没有去过亚连你说过的这种地方。”拉比冲亚连露出一个爽朗的笑容，“不过如果未来继续旅行下去，说不定就找到了撒。”

少年银灰色的瞳孔因为惊讶微微紧缩。他尚在反应拉比说这句话的用意，红发青年已经把他向屋里推搡而去。  
“我也想看看这样的地方。”拉比笑着说道。青年顺手关上了阳台门，将深夜的凉风拦在门外。“但是现在还是睡觉比较好。毕竟休息可是很重要的撒，不睡觉的话豆芽菜可不会长高撒。”

这个外号成功地让亚连炸了毛。少年恼怒地反驳着自己才不是豆芽菜，然而红发青年只是漫不经心地随口应承着。  
考虑到进行吵架声会吵醒周围的房客，亚连气鼓鼓地拉过被子准备入睡。在陷入黑甜前，他听见拉比说了句什么。亚连挤出一个鼻音作为回应。随后睡意彻底席卷了他。

次日他们启程回到黑色教团。任务刚结束， 他们有几天休息的时间，然而第二天刚睡醒拉比就被bookman抓去图书馆开始整理文稿。  
红发青年小声抱怨道：“我才回来是很累的撒……”  
老人坐在一旁，完全无动于衷。

等到从图书馆出来的时候已经临近晚饭时间，拉比干脆直接去了食堂。食堂已经零星坐了几个探索班的人，看见拉比过来，礼貌地打了声招呼，叫了声驱魔师大人。  
食堂的人逐渐多了起来，吃完离开的人也走了一群又一群，拉比却始终没见到亚连的踪迹。  
银发少年没道理错过任何一顿饭。拉比跑去敲了敲亚连的房门，意料之内的没有回音。

他莫名有些烦躁。拉比又跑去找考姆伊。坐在办公室男人眼睛下面挂着两大个青黑的眼圈，桌上的文件堆得乱七八糟，几乎要把考姆伊淹没。  
“喂喂——考姆伊，亚连呢？”  
考姆伊面对突然闯入的红发青年有些惊讶，他抬抬眉毛：“亚连君的话，中午就离开了。这边有个比较棘手的新任务。”

——中午，那个时候的他还在图书馆和大篇大篇的文献里奋斗。一念至此，拉比不免有些气闷。

“拉比君。”考姆伊迎上青年望过来的目光，欲言又止。最后男人揉了揉太阳穴，道：“才刚结束任务，在教团好好休息几天吧。”  
拉比张张嘴，他想说亚连在和他一起去的任务里为了争夺Innocence受了伤，他才是更应该休息的那个。然而青年转瞬间想到什么，又只能将话咽了回去。  
“……我知道了撒。”

此后大半年，他们都没有再一起出过任务。偶尔的见面也只是在教团里匆匆打个招呼。人类与诺亚和恶魔的战争愈演愈烈。拉比在奔走间隐约有了预感——这场战争，大概快要迎来尾声了吧。

他的直觉应验了。拉比和bookman在某次接到考姆伊通知时，发现那张总是堆满各式各样文件的桌子被清理了出来，放了一张地图。  
考姆伊看见两人：“拉比君，bookman，来的正好。”  
拉比走近，发现地图上标记了很多东西，几个地方被着重圈了起来。考姆伊指向其中一个被圈起来的地方：“我希望你们可以去支援勒德洛。那边探索班人员不多，当地居民也很多还没有转移……教团已经没有更多人手了。可以的话，希望你们现在就出发。”  
Bookman点了点头。  
“等一下——”拉比忽然开口：“亚连……亚连他们，在哪里？”

考姆伊愣了一下，男人推了推眼镜：“……他们在其他的地方战斗。”  
“亚连他们在戴维斯镇是不是？”拉比目光落到地图上标记和符号画得最多地方，他猜想那应该这场战争里战斗最激烈的地方，亚连和其他大部分驱魔师没道理不在那里。  
考姆伊没说话。拉比未经思考，深藏的念头已然脱口而出：“考姆伊，我也去戴维斯镇——”

Bookman本来已经走到了门口，听到这里，老人停下了脚步，回头看向自己的继承人。  
“拉比君，”考姆伊委婉地劝说道，“戴维斯镇已经有了很多驱魔师，不止有亚连这样的临界者，元帅们也赶去了。”  
“但是，诺亚——千年伯爵，他们都在那里吧？”

男人轻轻叹了口气，考姆伊的语气十分郑重：“拉比君，bookman和黑色教团有过约定……是不会去太过危险的战场的。”  
“上次你被诺亚抓走已经意外。这次的要求……恕我无法同意。”  
“可是——呜哇！”

Bookman不知道什么时候折了回来，他极其熟练地将红发青年一脚踹出屋子，回过头来对考姆伊道了声抱歉，波澜不惊地道：“我这就带拉比去勒德洛。”  
考姆伊点了点头。

屋子的门被合上，bookman看向犹自不忿的继承人，喊了声拉比，语气冷厉而严肃。  
Bookman第二次发问：“你真的以为自己是神的使者了吗。”  
青年站在原地沉默不语。Bookman手拢在袖子里率先往前走去，老人再度提醒道：“拉比，你只是bookman的继承人，别忘了bookman的职责。”  
青年将紧握的拳头慢慢放松“……我明白撒。”

他们连夜赶往勒德洛，投入战争里。这次的恶魔尤其多，每次战斗的时间都漫长地令人心惊。偶尔的空暇拉比会想戴维斯镇会是什么情况——大概更糟糕的多吧。  
格雷姆有时会带来其他片区的情况，有好的有坏的。也会听到某个驱魔师死亡的消息，好在没有那些熟悉的名字。

战斗中不知道什么时候下起了雨，不算大，但阴沉的天空和连绵的雨丝很是阻挡视线，火判形成的火龙在细雨里蒸腾起白茫茫的雾气，更难以分辨恶魔的踪迹。  
探索班的人努力用结界控制恶魔方便驱魔师们击杀，无休止的战斗让拉比感到力竭，用来困住恶魔的装置里的能量也在逐渐消耗。  
探索班的人数在逐渐减少，血溅得到处都是，和雨水混合成了浅浅的绯红色。拉比和bookman被数百只恶魔围在了中间，黑压压的一片。

“这可真是……麻烦了撒。”  
红发青年握紧了锤柄，打算背水一战：“二倍解放！天判——哎？”

苍白的雷电随着他的话音落下，但是恶魔在那之前已经化成了靡粉——天判只是加速了他们消失的速度。  
拉比愣了愣。他意识到什么，拔腿向探索班在的城镇外围跑去。沿路的恶魔都像他刚才看到的那样缓缓消失。城镇的探索班队员们也有些不可置信，拉比跑得上气不接下气：“快、快联络科学班撒。”  
格雷姆里传来了考姆伊的声音，通过电流隐约有些失真，宣布了他们期待的消息。  
——战争的结束了。

联系教团的这间屋子昨天被恶魔攻击了，只剩下半块屋顶堪堪能够遮挡风雨。拉比也顾不得再找干净地方，脱力地坐倒在地。  
他经历的第四十九场战争也画上了句号，这个念头在拉比脑海里匆匆闪过。青年闭上眼睛，他现在只想好好睡上一觉。

拉比梦到了亚连。  
与其说梦到了银发少年，不如说是梦到了和亚连一起经历过的、以前的事情。  
他感觉自己被亚连狠狠撞在墙上。银发少年遍体鳞伤，已是强弓末弩之态。亚连努力压制他，声音亦是虚弱的低不可闻：“拉比……你听不到我的声音吗。”

听得见。青年想回答，我听得见。  
他没法发出声音，于是他伸手想将遍体鳞伤的少年暖进怀里。然而他什么都没拥住，怀里一片空空落落。红发青年抬头下意识想搜寻少年的踪影，却看到亚连站在离他不远处，背对着他，向前走着。  
少年前方似乎是一个出口，白而刺眼的光芒从里面透出。走得近了，像是亚连本人也要融进光里。

大约是感应到红发青年的目光，少年回过头来，对他露出了一个笑容，嘴唇开合。  
「拉比。」

梦境于此戛然而止，拉比醒了过来。  
他睡在一间完好的屋子，身上的伤也被处理过。拉比下床走到窗子旁，发现外面还在下雨，看景色应该是还在勒德洛。  
Bookman站在一旁，声音依旧冷静：“醒了的话，就准备回黑色教团吧。”

拉比和bookman回教团的那一天，连绵几天的阴雨终于停了，天空放晴，整个大地阳光普照。  
然而却未照进黑色教团里。

明明战争已经结束，但是黑色教团依旧是阴沉沉的气氛。往来的人脸上很少有着战争结束后的喜悦。

拉比在大厅前面遇到了李娜丽和神田。少女披散着长发，也许因为战斗伤到了眼睛，一只眼眸覆着白色的纱布。人缩在角落里无声地垂泪。  
而亚裔的青年静静地站在她身旁，双手抱胸，是一贯的面上表情。仿佛已经成了一座雕像，安静地守候着哭泣的少女。

“喂——李娜丽，阿优！”  
拉比大声喊着两人的名字。少女看见他，扶着墙站起来，慢慢地向他走了过来。李娜丽也许是想扯出一个往日的笑容以迎接他的平安归来，但仅仅只是微抬唇线这样的事情于现在的她也是难以做到。最后少女只是抽噎着小声说了句欢迎回来，拉比。  
拉比本应接一句“我回来了”，又或者询问发生了什么事让这个少女如此伤心。然而那些应付套路的话全部被抛之脑后，他脑子里只剩一个人。拉比几乎是迫不及待地问道：“亚连呢？”

在他说出这个名字的同时，李娜丽的眼泪更加汹涌地流了下来。她双手捂住脸，然而晶莹的泪水却止不住地从指缝里滴落下来。  
拉比忽然觉得自己的心脏被狠狠地攥住了。

他的目光从李娜丽身上移开，落到了神田身上：“……阿优？”  
长发青年难得没有对这个称呼发脾气。神田没有说话，他只是望向大厅的方向一瞬，轻轻地颔首。

拉比大步跑过去，他其实想去思考些什么的，想根据友人们的态度去推断事态的发展，却感觉大脑变成了一团浆糊——也许他只是在本能地逃避着什么。  
他推开门，过于耀眼的灯光刺得他有一瞬间感觉到失明。

拉比停住了脚步。整个大厅很安静，考姆伊正和中央厅的某个人在大厅在前方小声交谈着什么。大厅里没什么人，但却十分拥挤——宽广的大厅内，摆着数百副棺木。

身体先于大脑的命令动了起来。拉比听见bookman在后面喊了一声他的名字，语气严厉且冷肃。然而这一次红发青年没有听，他固执地迈开脚步，跑向大厅的最前方。  
考姆伊注意到他，张口喊了一句拉比君。年长的男人似乎本来想说些什么，最后抿住了嘴什么都没说。

于是四周就陷入了令人窒息的静默。拉比放慢了步伐，对接近某个事实开始恐惧起来。  
——可是他还是看到了。

属于驱魔师的棺木只有一副，它放在大厅的最前方，孤零零的，厚重的棺盖被摆在一旁，没有合上。他所惦念的少年安静地躺在里面，仿佛只是在安稳地沉睡。银色的头发在灯光下晕开柔和的光，和拉比初次见到亚连的场景惊人地相似，好像下一秒少年就会在吵人的电钻声里睁开银灰色的眼睛。

【不能相信再也见不到你了 / もう二度と会えないなんて信じられない】

拉比俯下身，伸出手指触碰少年伤痕未愈的脸颊。他的指尖自额头的五角星沿蜿蜒的红痕慢慢滑下，少年毫无反应，只是安静地沉睡着。拉比却突然回想起他在火车上趁亚连沉睡用黑笔在他脸上画出涂鸦，醒来后少年恼怒的模样。  
——是生动而鲜活的表情，和现在的安静的样子完全不同。

【我还什么都没告诉你 / まだ何も伝えていない】

身后传来纷杂的脚步声，在靠近他们前停止——李娜丽追了进来，她看见拉比将额头抵在棺木中沉睡的亚连额头上，是极亲密的姿态。这样亲密的接触本应能相互感受到对方温热的吐息，可是其中一方却已然陷入了冰冷的长眠，再也无法分享彼此的呼吸。  
李娜丽捂住嘴，努力不让自己的哭声泄露丝毫。像是忍受不住了一般，她无措地后退了一步，撞到了亚裔少年并不宽厚的肩膀。借助神田的支撑，少女才没有跌坐在地上。

【还什么都没告诉你 / まだ何も伝えていない】

于他来说这个存在特别的少年的时间最后还是停留在了年少。相识的时间像是烟火一样转瞬即逝，永恒地停驻在了记录者和被记录者的关系。

他曾经对眼前的少年说过他也很想看看少年描述的地方，却因为身份的束缚没将完整的话语倾吐出口。  
——想和你一起。

【若所有结局都有爱 / 全ての终わりに爱があるなら】

他还没好好拥抱过他，每一次的类似拥抱的接触都是战斗里无奈的相互支撑，无关其余隐秘的心思。  
他还记得少年说过绝不会让他死去，沙哑的声音穿过罗德的梦境，让意识被支配的他听得分明。而后他也有了相同的念头，却终究成空。  
他还没去应践说过的话，还没来得及完成他的承诺。  
可是所有的一切都迟了。

拉比已经不记得他被bookman提着耳朵数落了多久，这样的训斥自从他进入黑色教团后其实已经听过很多次了。但这次数落的时间尤其长。  
大概bookman也感觉到了红发青年的心不在焉，老人最后只能叹气，揪着自己的继承人来到了图书馆说要整理这次记录历史，末了加了一句整理好就该离开了。

青年应了一声，面上没有什么表情，手指却不自觉曲了起来。  
记录和查阅出的资料太多，厚厚的几摞摆在桌子上，拉比将他们重新归整书写。一场持续了几十年、弥漫着血腥与死亡气息的战争最后只是化成一行行的字迹，标以胜利的记号，安静地等待被后人流传下去。  
情感在客观的书写视角里逐渐麻木，拉比不记得在漫长记录里看到过多少次亚连的名字，而时之破坏者的称呼如影随形。李娜丽、神田、考姆伊、其他的驱魔师们还有元帅们的名字也被反复提及。  
……可是这些名字里不会有拉比。

他们被记录在历史里，而他只是记录者。

撰写完成的那天拉比打算出去透透气，他捏着酸痛的手指刚离开图书馆，就遇到了神田和李娜丽。  
李娜丽眼睛上的纱布已经拆掉了。少女抱着一小束白色的花，拉比认出了那是铃兰。  
拉比朝他们打了个招呼，问他们打算去哪儿。李娜丽轻声道：“……大家的墓地修好了，我和神田打算去看看。拉比要一起吗？”

拉比恍惚了一下，然后听见自己的声音回答道：“好啊。”

他们走了很远，地点是黑色教团附近的一个平缓的山坡。隔得很远就能见到大片的白色墓碑整齐的林立在茵茵草地上，带着悲凉的壮阔感。  
三人一路都是沉默。拉比目光落在墓碑的名字上，上面刻着的名字他几乎都不认识。大多数是探索班的人，没有持有Innocence的普通人们，甚至难以在历史上留下一点痕迹。

神田和李娜丽突然停下了脚步，拉比的目光也随之落在了他们停下的地方。  
——亚连•沃克。

这个名字在往前几天里他其实看过无数遍。但是在这里再一次看到，麻木的心脏处还是忍不住传来了异样的感觉。  
李娜丽将抱着的花放到墓碑前，小朵小朵的洁白的花朵在微风里摇曳，飘散开浅淡的香气。

“拉比。”  
红发青年回过神来，望向出声的少女。神田不知道什么时候往前走远了，只剩他和李娜丽还站在原地。  
李娜丽递过来一个本子：“这是……亚连君的。他、他在最后……拜托我带给拉比的。”

“‘如果亚连再梦到那个地方，就记录下来告诉我吧。’——拉比这么对亚连说过吧。”提到那个陷入长眠的少年，李娜丽的声音不自觉哽咽起来，“亚连君他……一直记着。我本来应该第一时间就交给拉比你的。”  
拉比出神地看着少女递过来的本子，它在战争里被保护得很好，只是沾上了星星点点的血迹。拉比愣了半晌，才接过本子，哑声道：“谢谢。”

他们为了收集Innocence一起旅行过不少次，印象里亚连从来没有书写日记的习惯。而事实也的确如此，本子看起来很崭新，也只写了数十页。  
大约是不习惯用书写的方法来表述，最开始一页里叙述的有些杂乱，还划掉了不少写的词句。红发青年还没开始阅读，却不期然开始想象亚连在什么样的地方写下这些字句准备交给他。也许是在坐在里旅馆开着昏黄的小灯书写，也许是在野外借着篝火的光辉，也许晨曦第一缕阳光照着银发少年捏着笔的手。  
也是他看不见、不曾和亚连在一起的地方。

「是个非常奇怪的梦，好像大家都生活在了另外的世界。」

虽然叙述的有些杂乱，但少年认真而细腻地描述下了梦里的场景。高楼、宽阔而平展的道路、可以照亮整个夜空的灯光、不曾见过的物品，和不曾听说过的食物。  
拉比几乎可以幻想出亚连清澈的嗓音如何在描述梦里的世界，每句话之间的停顿少年脸上又会是怎样的表情。

「梦里考姆伊室长和bookman被称为了教授，不知道为什么总觉得这个称呼其实和室长不太搭。  
室长还是总因为妹控被李娜丽修理。  
拉比还是一样戴着围巾。  
神田在一个叫做剑道社的地方训练，我们去看他的时候总是被他冷着脸赶出来。  
杰利还是在食堂，梦里看到这个觉得很安心。  
黑色教团变成了一个叫做大学的地方，李娜丽、神田、拉比……大家很多人都是那里的学生。大家都生活的很开心的样子。」

拉比一点一点看下去，到后面，亚连很少再写梦境里那些不曾听闻过的东西，大部分是写认识的大家发生了些什么事。其实都是琐碎的不值一提的小事，但他看得很慢，眷恋于少年留下的最后的东西。

「鲁贝利亚长官居然也是教授，他喊林克的称呼是助教。上他的课的时候，明明什么都没做，和拉比一起被喊道屋子外面罚站了。  
拉比干脆拉着我跑去了其他地方。  
李娜丽后来说鲁贝利亚长官很生气，库洛利说他可以把那堂课的笔记借给我们。」

……还比不上亚连梦里的自己，拉比自嘲地想。  
可是自己放不下bookman的身份，而亚连也不会卸去自己的责任。

「梦里的拉比还是很喜欢呆在图书馆。  
把神田强行从家里拽了出来，来到了看起来好像在举行祭典的地方。神田的脸色一直很臭，但是给李娜丽网起了很多金鱼。  
祭典的后面拉比带着我跑到了一个少人的山坡，看到了一场漂亮的烟火。」

亚连的字迹渐渐潦草，可以看出紧凑的时间已经不足以支持他书写的更多的东西。

「bookman问了一个问题，拉比小声告诉了我答案。然后拉比被bookman扔的笔砸到头。  
拉比让我帮忙在额头上被砸到的地方擦药，样子看起来很像撒娇。  
……  
……  
……  
大家去街上买喝的东西，明明都是一样的口味，拉比非要尝我的那杯。  
拉比和我的合照。夹在了书里。  
在一个透明的箱子里看到很像蒂姆的布偶，最后拉比用箱子里的夹子把蒂姆布偶夹了出来，递给了我。」

「拉比」

红发青年在本子字迹的最后一行看到了自己的名字和一个只写了首字母的单词，后续是什么他已然无从猜测，但是本子最后两页，几乎都是梦境里与他相关的事。  
一行又一行，全部塞满了红发青年的第四十九个名字，写满了梦境里拉比与亚连琐碎的小事。

拉比记得那个夜晚他说那句话的时候亚连似乎已经半睡，回应也轻的像是梦呓。他一直以为少年不曾听见。  
青年的手拂过纸张，他已然从潦草的字迹里隐约窥得了少年深藏的心意，迟来的秘密。

可是还有什么用。  
拉比的目光移到墓碑上，铃兰的小小花朵倚在灰白色的石碑上，在风里微微颤抖。  
……可是还有什么用。

拉比和bookman启程的那天教团许多人来送别，李娜丽看起来像是又要哭出来的模样。青年深知少女比起战争的伤痛更怕离别，于是他在少女落泪前抢先开口：“亚连他，告诉了我一个很奇怪的地方撒。”他顿了顿，继续道，“我想在见证其他历史的同时也去找找看。”  
Bookman在和考姆伊谈话，距离有些远。但拉比仍是下意识放轻了声音，音色亦是不自觉的柔和起来：“亚连以前说……他很想去看看那个地方。”

李娜丽不自觉睁大了眼睛，晶莹的液体还是自眼眶里滚落下来。

Bookman和他的继承者成为了最先离开教团的人。走得远了还能隐约见到教团外送别的人还没有离开，只是已经模糊成了黑点。  
拉比抬手碰了碰心口处，沾染着血迹的本子被安好地放在那里。  
一年、两年，十年、二十年，往后的日子还长，总会有看到的那天吧。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 城镇名字是随便网上查的，不要考据。  
> 这里面的Lavi和Allen是双向暗恋，都以为自己只是一厢情愿来着，我不知道自己写没写出来  
> 我因为不会写文被抓了起来.jpg  
> 虽然教团的大家眼睛雪亮，然而当事人并没有什么自觉。  
> 感觉Allen的日记很OOC，拉比的失态也是，但是我真的尽力了，我也想不到什么更好的表达方式了。  
> 第五题卡壳了

**Author's Note:**

> P.S.此处借用了http://tieba.baidu.com/p/1093750678?see_lz=1 13楼的推测。  
> 附上原文：第二，BookMan这个职位其实不是属于这个世界的，军团酱告诉了我一件事，就是Lavi的形象来源于另一部星野原本打算创作的漫画，然后在Lavi过去的记录的过程里，似乎多少有一点世界观不大一样的违和感。那么综合看，BookMan这个职位是穿越了不同世界的，所有世界的记录者，这样的话他们当然可以淡定，因为这意味着，他们记录的阅读者，就未必要是这个世界的人类，而他们可以置身世外，在看到结局后开始下一段记录。  
> -  
> 大概就是黑色教团的亚连因为圣洁消失失去了心脏死亡。因为战争结束了Bookman希望拉比能继续保持Bookman没有心的状态带拉比离开，去到另外一个世界继续经历战争，经历历史。  
> 然后遇到了这个世界的小亚连~


End file.
